


Illusions of the Light

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellarke, Etherea, F/M, Hallucinations, Protective Bellamy Blake, Season/Series 07, Worried Bellamy, because what O said needs to be addressed, bellamy sees Clarke and not his mom, idk what this is, illusion!clarke, or where it came from, things go differently, transcendence is crap, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: What if, instead of seeing Aurora Blake as an illusion, Bellamy sees Clarke? Will he believe in transcendences then? Will he survive the harsh storm on Ethera and see her again?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Illusions of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that came to mind lol I may continue this, I may not. It just depends on inspiration and if anyone is interested. It stands well enough as a one shot so we'll see. I hope you all enjoy this, well, strange fic idea haha Feed back always helps!

* * *

As Bellamy Blake sat across the flat stones of the ground of the cave, he closed his eyes into darkness. The disciple beside him muttering words he had repeated a thousand times, words from a prayer created by the Shepard. To Bellamy it was all pointless, an yet he had nothing better to do. With a huff he listens to the man beside him as he tries to concentrate. Seconds then minutes pass and nothing comes to light. 

"I don't think this is-" He turns to the disciple as he opens his eyes, only to find the spot now empty. "working... What the hell."

The once heavy layered fur clothing had now disappeared from Bellamy's body as he stands, the howling winds from the storms going quiet. A bright yellow light shines from further within the cave, leading Bellamy towards it. For weeks he and the disciple have been trapped in this cave, having explored every inch of it while the storm raged on. However this light lead him to a sigh he had never witnessed before.

Warmth and light.

He cautiously takes in his surroundings searching for the disciple or anything that was familiar, and yet he sees nothing. He was alone.... Or so he thought. As he steps closer towards the light, he notices three shapes brighter than the rest. It was surreal and strange, yet something familiar awakened in him at the sight. He felt warm and at home, and less alone. But as soon as the feeling came it changed. Something more anguish filled than before. Misery and sorrow.

"Bellamy." He knew that voice anywhere. It was light yet rough. It was home.

"Clarke?" He turns around then to find woman he heard only to discovery something strange... she was glowing. "Clarke, What- How are you here?"

"Why are you?" He furrows his brow at her question. Trying and thinking of everything he can to rack his brain around the current events. _Its not Clarke, it couldn't be._

"You're not real." He mumbles with a sigh, glancing at the light and then at the cave. "Of course you're not."

"Bellamy." He forces his eyes closed at her voice. It sounds real, too real. He turns to her and he knows that look. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to not go completely insane" He chuckles rubbing a handover his face and through his hair. _This is crazy_. "You're not real and yet here I am talking to you. Or this... figure of you? I don't know."

"You left. Again. Why are you still here, Bell?"

"It's not real, you're not-"

"Bellamy how could you leave me?" The words were so soft and faint he almost didn't hear them at all. As soon as they register in his mind he looks to her only to find her gone.

"Clarke? Clarke!" Around and around he spins in search of her before she appears again, the light less bright and more faint. "Princess..."

He shakes his head then and looks away. He was panicking over the fact an illusion of Clarke had vanished, and now she's back again. It's not her, not really. Clarke isn't on this hell of a planet with him, he's just hallucinating.

"Bellamy?"

"Don't." He sighs and looks around but finds himself still alone with the light of the woman he knows. "You're not real or here you're safe on Sanctum. This is just-"

"Am I?"

At her small voice his breath catches in his chest. No. Clarke was safe and okay when he left, she's fine. She on Sanctum with Madi and the others. She's okay. This was all in his head... Or was it?

"Yes. You're safe on Sanctum. This isn't real!" He leaves then and goes to find the disciple only to find himself still alone with the quiet storm outside. _What the hell was going on?_ "Dammit how do I get out of this!?"

"You know how." He shuts his eyes then and tries to ignore the the figure, only it's easier said than done. Her hand reaches out for his shoulder and the warmth and touch startle him. The feel of her hand was as real as his own. "Why are you still here, Bellamy? We need you. I need you."

"No, you're safe. You're with Madi, and Miller, and Raven and the others. You're on Sanctum with our friends. This isn't-"

Her hand touches his cheek lightly and all words fall from his lips. She was so warm and cold all at once, and yet he couldn't pull away. _Clarke..._ Bellamy sighs heavily and leans into her touch, hoping with everything in him that if this is real he isn't in hell to be tormented. Maybe he died and this is how he passes over? Saying goodbye to the woman he loves?

"You're alive, Bellamy." She mutters, reading his mind. His eyes flutter open and find hers and her glow had faded into a real projection. It was as if Clarke was standing there herself. "But you won't be for much longer if you don't fight this."

"I'm doing the best I can, Princess."

She says nothing in response and drops her hand, only to have Bellamy reaches out and take it on his. And it was solid to the touch. "Clarke..." He doesn't know what else to say. What could he? The last time he heard her name was from Octavia telling the mean in white she would tell him everything he wants to know about Clarke. Which meant she was a target again. Was this why he was seeing her? Because his subconscious was still fretting on what his sister could have meant? _Is Clarke still safe? Is she really okay?_

"Bellamy..." Her voice brings him out of his thoughts as he sees her blue eyes glass over. Something's wrong. The look in her eyes is all the confirmation he needs. 

Bellamy needs to get off of this planet and find the real Clarke. Now!

He pulls the woman in front of him in a tight embrace, one she returns just as tightly. Everything felt right and whole again, until the world around them flashed white and Bellamy was sitting next to the disciple. Back to where he started. The man's eye flutter open with a satisfied smile before he speaks. 

"Now do you see?" Bellamy turns to the man and sees him gesture towards the cave entrance. The storm had finally passed. "Come. I believe it is our time to journey further and leave at last, now that you've found your way."

"Right." His tone must catch the man off guard or take him by surprise because the side glance he gives Bellamy causes him to speak further. "Before we go to though I need to know one thing."

"Of course."

"What does the Shepard want with Clarke?" At his question the disciple furrows his brow. "My sister told another disciple that she would tell him everything he wants to know about Clarke if he let me go. So what does the Shepard, the cause, need from her?"

He decided to chose his words carefully in hope to tamper down his growing anxiety. For weeks he had done well to prevent worry from taking over by focusing on surviving, and thinking Clarke was in any sort of danger would have made it much more difficult. He survived for her, so he could see her again. But now he worries she may not be there when he returns...

"She's the key to everything." The disciple replies with earnest. "She is the way to start the last war that will save humanity." Even with the frost bitten over grown beard Bellamy could see the man grin from ear to ear. War? That was the last thing Clarke would ever want. She's tired of running and fighting. She's been through enough already.

Bellamy nods towards the man as before the venture outside and climb the rest of the mountain to reach the top. Once they do they find an open green vortex below floating in mid air. The anomaly was open and ready to be used. The disciple looked around for any way down but Bellamy knew what needed to be done. They had to jump. It wasn't the brightest idea to jump off the cliff of a mountain into an open portal, anything could go wrong, but the thought of something happening to Clarke was enough for him to take the leap. Bellamy steps back a few feet before running forward and jumping into the anomaly.

This is how he sees Clarke again.


End file.
